


The gilgulah (part 2)

by Marie_L



Series: Gilgulah [2]
Category: Jewish Legend & Lore, Supernatural
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, Explicit Language, Jewish magic, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_L/pseuds/Marie_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Defeating a Demon Queen is a dirty job, but someone's got to do it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The gilgulah (part 2)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyoneill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/gifts).



                

 

"Well, that was a complete fuck-up." Dean dipped a fry in some ketchup and leaned back in the diner booth. Ayelet picked at her salad while Castiel fiddled with the coffee Dean insisted he order, for reasons unfathomable.

"Yes. You did not obey instructions. And now you lost your most potent weapon."

"Well, what were you going to do, Rabbi? _Talk_ it to death? Read it Bible verses until it left the Earth out of boredom?"

Ayelet's mouth flicked amusement. "Perhaps something like that."

"How old are you anyway? How many bodies have you ... inhabited?" He said it with slight distaste, that she might be more monster than human, or at the very least a sorcerer. A not-unreasonable suspicion.

"This is number 49. I was born at the very moment the Temple fell, and am blessed to walk the Earth until the Messiah comes and another is built. Or perhaps until humanity itself falls completely, but I can only hope for the former."

"An optimist, eh? Sounds more like a curse than a blessing."

"There are worse fates. Would you rather spend two thousand years on Earth or in Hell? You're one of the few that can report back a comparison."

"I'll give you that one." At the mention of hell he leaned towards Castiel again, who appeared not to notice.

Ayelet glanced between the two of them, then addressed Castiel in fluent modern Hebrew. "Why do you insist on tormenting the young man, _malach?_ You can see how wounded his soul is."

Castiel responded in gratingly accented biblical Hebrew, a sound she hadn't heard in centuries. "I am his friend, but I do not know how to comfort him."

"All human beings require affection and touch. Is that so difficult to provide?"

"You two know I'm still here, right?" Dean pointed another fry at Ayelet. "So what do we have to do to gank this bitch?"

"Elegant phrasing as always. We will use bait tonight just before Shabbat. Demons are attracted to the boundary of light and dark, holy and unholy. The timing will need to be accurate, though, because I cannot cast the spell after sunset."

"What's the bait?"

"Na'amah is a succubus. She will be drawn to a pretty young male with high levels of sexual frustration." She and Castiel looked meaningfully at the hunter.

"Oh come _on,"_ said Dean.

 

******

 

Dean lay on his back on the motel coverlet, contemplating the depths that his life had sunk to. Jerking off while Cas and an improbably hot two-thousand-year-old holy man dispassionately watched from the next room: officially a new low. And not even _off,_ merely _up,_ for the demon required frustration to be enticed. Which, in the spirit of full honesty, he had in spades even before cranking the shank. Something was bothering him lately, some itch that no quantity of weird porn could satisfy. Maybe he was just feeling pathetic and lonely with Sammy off on his own. In any case he closed his eyes and started in on the deed, imagining amorphous soft skin and some ladies going after each others' breasts and generic fucking.

While he was distracted, the demoness popped in next to the bed. "You again. Yum, a feisty morsel before bedtime." Dean managed to get his hand out of his pants and roll just before the disembowelment.

"My dick isn't your popsicle, whore. Cas, Rabbi, any time now!" Na'amah moved in him, grinning -- a grin that turned to a howl when she realized she was caught in a Trap, painted on the ceiling. Dean couldn't help but smirk back. Satisfying, how often the demon scum fell for that trick.

The _gilgulah_ and Castiel walked in, and Ayelet appraised the monster for a few seconds. Dean noticed, absurdly given the moment, that her amulet was reversed, and the back side was etched with ancient writing and symbols, including the anti-possession sigil. The light from the windows was very low, almost but not quite too late. Ayelet took Castiel's hand and began the encantation. There were no candles, no esoteric ingredients, no blood or sacrifice. Merely words, low singing from one of the holy tongues, and the Names.

The Name of a creature -- be it angel, demon, human, or even God -- is the key to its power, and through the long centuries the _gilgulah_ knew them all. She knew seven different names for Castiel, and another eighteen for three other _malachim_ in the vicinity. She knew a thousand variations of God, and holy sayings that were cryptically related to His eponyms through the sacred alphabet. She knew all of Na'amah's foreign identities, all the better to bind her and make her howl in agony.

_Hineni mashbiakh Castiel Cassiel Khazel ..._

Na'amah indeed shrieked, and threatened, and let honeyed enticements drip from her mouth. Ayelet barely heard any of it, and by adjuring the strength of the nearby angels she shriveled the evil body to blackened ash, and blew the spirit back its prison in the Pit. Castiel was a glowing retching mess on the floor behind her, but she paid it no mind. His grace would renew itself. And perhaps the young hunter would enjoy giving him comfort, while the bond with the heavenly hosts was weakened. Perhaps he needed comfort himself.

Dean ran over to Cas's collapsed form just as the Demon Queen's dust was precipitating into the fading sun. "What the hell did you _do_ to him?!"

"I required power. He and three other angels nearby provided it."

"So that's what Cas was here for? To be your damn _battery?_ " He cradled the wayward angel's head as Castiel began to come to.

"Dean ... it's all right. I granted my will for her to use. I will ... recover."

Ayelet poked among Na'amah's clothing to retrieve the demon knife, and slid it towards him. "Watch over the _malach,_ and make sure he rests for the next day."

"Cas doesn't need sleep."

"Even God took a break on Shabbat. He does today."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> BACK OF FAKE AMULET:  
> The middle section is a famous snippet from Sefer Raziel, ("Book of the Angel Raziel," c. 13th century) depicting several magical sigils including the three stars of David with "Shaddai" in the center.  
> Below the Supernatural "anti-posession" symbol is the signature of the Baal Shem Tov, 18th century mystic. Because ... it looks neat.  
> The rest of the writing is the Shema written out in various ancient alphabets. Probably highly inaccurate, my Proto-Canaanite is rusty, what can I say.
> 
> Next to the fake amulet: A real amulet to protect newborns against Lilith depictig an angel as a bird and a hamsa, Safed, 1864  
> Below them: Pages from a book of Morrocan kabbalah, 1925.  
> The above two photos originate from Israel's Bible Land Museum exhibit "Angels and Demons," see: http://www.biblicalarchaeology.org/reviews/angels-and-demons/


End file.
